Trapped in The Closet
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: What is the worst thing that could happen if you were stuck in the closet. Misaki had a hard time to get out of there. But she didn't unexpected there was someone with her too, this all time. KaiSaki's scene.


KaiSaki Fanfic : Trapped in The Closet

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Teen / Romance / Humour

Rate : M

* * *

><p>Misaki stands in the middle of the closet room and her mind still blank. Everything goes blurry, for awhile. She told me take a deep breath and calm herself. But then she remembered something else. Before she locked herself in the closet, she was looking for a broom, suddenly the door firmly shut and automatically locked behind her. She also didn't realize the doorknob was still broke. She already told her uncle, Shin the Shop Manage to fixed it before someone will trapped inside the closet. As she spoke too soon, she already became the first victim, thank you very much!<p>

Plush, when she tries to opened the door, she been knock down by other stuffs like a few brooms and dustpan all over her. She really pissed off right now as she removed the dust from her by gently wiped it away. After a short wait, she heard a door was open. She about to yelling at her uncle but instead she was mistaken with someone else.

"How there?" she asked as cautious. When he about approached toward her, she didn't seem to recognize him a bit because the closet a bit dark except outside the closet. As he came closer to her, she noticed that his spiky brown hair from the small light... was that...

"Tokura? Why are you doing in there?" he asked. It was so dark he could barely see her face but he could hear her clearly.

"Kai? It that really you?" she want to make sure that she was right. Kai was nodded, (if she can see him...)

"Yeah! Do you think I was your uncle back there?" he said as he eyes closed.

"Oh, sorry about that..." she replied. She also a bit relieved, she thought that there was stranger who trying to take her away. But what she didn't noticed that an expecting wind was blowing away as the door shut again. She was began to panic with sweatdrop on her head. "Why you not holding the door?!"

"Holding the door? What are you talking about?" he a bit confused with her reaction.

"Oh-no! There's no way we can get out of there!" she completely panic.

"What? Wait!" he said as he trying to open the door, but it doesn't open. "It's locked!"

"Of course, it's locked! That's why I asked you to holding the door!" she said furiously. She tried to breathe in enough so she could speak and think, properly... "Sorry, I just... out of breath..."

"Don't tell me that you were here this all time?" he a bit surprised.

"Well, yeah..." she nodded, disappointedly.

"No wonder your uncle was looking all over for you?" he said.

"He's properly trying to running away from me after he's noticed that I was stuck here... in this closet..." she said and turned away. Misaki crossed her arms as she keep her cool from awakening of her lady boss's character.

"There's gotta be a switch around here... somewhere..." he said.

"Sorry, Kai. But the light bulb is already broken..." she feel disappointed again.

"What gotta be kidding me?" he was sweatdrop.

"By the way, what are you doing in here anywhere?" she a bit curious.

"I was about to leave the store, but then your uncle was asked me that have I saw you anywhere. At the same, he asked me to put away of his grocery at the kitchen. As for him, he's still looked for you and then he's closed the store." he gave the explanation to Misaki.

"_Uncle Shin really die when he found out I'm in the closet... and stop treating me like a kid..._" she thought so. "Who did you find me?"

"It's just a coincidence because I heard something in this closet. So... yeah!" he said and he finally finished his explanation.

"I'm a bit surprised that you manage to find me thought... even it's just a coincidence..." she smiled at him, even so he didn't see her. But she didn't noticed that Kai was blushed.

"Whatever, Tokura..." he said.

Suddenly Misaki stepped on something that make her tripped on the floor. Kai tried to grabbed her hand, but he also tripped as well as he collapsed on top of her.

"Ouch!" she rubbing her sore face. All her thoughts was slipped away as she feels his warmed breath on her face.

"Tokura, are you okay?" he wondering that she alright. She takes her time to respond, ever with this awkward condition.

"Uhm... I'm alright! Don't worry about it!" she finally replied and she had to keep her cool. But her heart was beating fast and her body was feeling strange. Maybe she never feel a guy was closer to her before until today. But this is too close and too romantic... especially in the dark. She already image that his green eyes met her blue eyes in the dark. Thank goodness their eyes not originally glowing in the dark. That will be creepy and spooky. "Uhm... Kai... Can you get off of me, please... I think you're squeezing me..."

"Really? Sorry..." he said. He helping her get up as they both sitting on the floors, silently.

A few minute later, the room was getting very cold than before. Even the floors and walls was cold too. Misaki began to shivered. She usually take off her black school's blazer and wear her pink store's apron, but she definitely need something to warmed her up right about now. Kai held her closer to him as he pull his blazer around her. She continues blushed as she crashed her face into his chest.

"Kai..." she blushed again.

"Just wear my blazer for awhile, will ye?" he said calmly. He leaned his back against the wall with crossed arms and his eyes closed.

"Thanks! Hey, Kai..." she began to having a conversation with him.

"Yeah?" he respond as she can saw his cold breath came out from his mouth.

"Do you think how long we going to spend time in here?" she asked.

"I've no idea... yet..." he said still with his eyes closed.

"Okay... I hope we can get out of here soon..." she worrying if their both freezing to death in here.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here..." he replied.

"Should Miwa looked for you at this time?" she wondering if Miwa was looked for him.

"None... he properly went home already." he replied her again.

"I fought with Miwa the other day. He did say that I'm getting stronger. Even Ren saying as well." she said. When Misaki mention Ren's name to Kai, It's kinder bothering him for this moment.

"Ren?"

"Didn't Aichi mention to you that our club went to Fukuhara High for visiting." she said.

"Again?" he a bit shocked.

"Well, their school have a very stronger player so... I suggested the other to trained there instead..."

"You suggested them?" he raise one eyebrows.

"Yeah! Ren always asked me to fought with him, many times and I never thought of that I was lucky to win against him... well almost..." she smiled.

"That's team Quadrifoglio for you..." he smiled her back.

"Yeah... Return at Fukuhara High, a few of them also have a same lever as the others. They really have a great time too." she said.

"Hmph! You're obviously popular with the guys at Fukuhara High, huh, Tokura? Even more popular than Narumi and the other Tatsunagi too." he smirked.

"Please don't remind me that? Every time we went there again, Ren always the first to fought with me and not only that all the guys at Fukuhara High Card Club as well. I still remembered that, one of them asked me for my phone number. Funny, huh? I thought they will afraid of me after I bet them. I guess not..."

"So, did you gave your number to him?" he gazes at her. Thank goodness Misaki didn't seem his jealous's side.

"Well... I don't know? He's seen handsome... he also tall and kinder cool or... mysteries at the same time while I fought with him..." she thought about something in her mind for awhile.

"Really, Tokura? That is so not like you..." he turned away from her. "_And I so not jealous... do I?_"

"Now that I think of it... his long silver hair and his ruby eyes... Wait! I sorry, I shouldn't tell you about this. Silly me! You properly boring about that part, huh?" she still smiled.

"Or... am I..." He smiled as he turned her himself and pushed her against the wall, gently. Even so they still in the dark, he tries to gaze into her eyes by resting his forehead on hers.

"Kai... y-you're getting closer to me..." she begun to blushed again. Misaki can feel that he pulled himself toward her, pressing his forehead to hers as he caught his breath.

"We're a lot closer than you think, Tokura! I'll never let anyone have you before me..." he whispered.

"W-what are you-talking about-" she stuttered, but he stopped her with the kiss on the lips. Her eyes wide open because of the sudden kiss. Misaki tries to let herself free, but Kai pulled her into his arms and holding her tightly against him. Their small kiss have become passionate kiss. He keep kissing her until they both lose their breath. After a few minute, they parted as they both were out of breath.

"Ready for another round, Tokura?" he smirked at her. He still holding her in his arm and he make sure that she can't escape from him this time.

"No! Please stop!" she protested herself. Misaki lifted her hands to push him away. But he easily grabbed her wrists and dragged them above her head. Misaki still struggled, but she was no match for him. Kai keep kissing her again. He spent much time in here just kissing her. A man responds by kissing a girl is never gets old. He wanted her more as she didn't want to stop kissing him over and over again.

"Tokura..." he lifted her chin lightly with one hand.

"Kai... Why are you doing this?" she gasped and still blushed like a red tomato.

"Is it that obvious..." he didn't finish his sentence as he whisper into her ear. Then, he keep kissing her for the last time. But he pulled away her lips after he heard the door was about to open. Kai turned away from her just in case that her uncle didn't freak out about that kiss scene. Misaki hardly pretend there's been nothing happened between them too.

"Misaki?" Shin a bit shocked when he's saw his niece in the closet.

"Uncle!" Misaki so glad to see the door was open. At the same time, she gave an intense glare at her uncle because of this mess.

"I'm very very sorry, Misaki! I was about to fix the door and so sudden I've to do a grocery shopping!" Shin gave the explanation to Misaki. But she still mad because she was stuck in the closet and it was the longest. Properly an hour or two...

"Oh-boy..." Misaki sighed deeply. Shin put something to support the door so it won't close until it be fixed.

"I'll prepare some dinner." said Shin as he went to the kitchen.

"I think didn't see me there?" said Kai when he still in the dark.

"It's good thing thought... What I meant was... " Misaki became uneasy after seem Kai.

"I do get it, Tokura. Don't worry about it..." he said. Then he came out of the closet and walked away. Before he leave the place, she did noticed that he waved at her without making any eyes contacts. "See you later..."

Misaki can't manage to say anything but she only waved him back until he's left the store. Her face still blushed, but she had to covered before someone may noticed.


End file.
